


A Jam Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Rose, F/M, Fluff, Jam, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rattle-clatter-crash echoed throughout the ship, bouncing along the halls and doors until it filled the library. Tipsy, feminine giggles followed in its wake.





	A Jam Confession

**Author's Note:**

> slightly edited and re-posted

A  _ rattle-clatter-crash _ echoed throughout the ship, bouncing along the halls and doors until it filled the library. Tipsy, feminine giggles followed in its wake.

The Doctor smiled fondly and closed his book. The Tardis had alerted him several minutes ago when Rose and Jack had returned from their evening out. Even if he hadn’t been onboard a sentient ship with a soft spot for his companion, he’d know that laughter anywhere. He stood, stretched his stiff spine, and followed the tinkling sound to the galley.

He’d never admit it out loud, but he’d been eagerly waiting for her, counting down the seconds since she’d left with Jack. She’d begged him to go, had unleashed her tongue-touched grin as a lure. But he ignored the fire in his belly at the sight of her smile. Instead of following her like he desperately wanted to, he had rambled on about repairs to the gravitational circuit that needed to be done immediately.

As soon as the blue doors had creaked shut, the Tardis zapped his fingers.

It wasn’t like he  _ never _ went out with them. He was known to partake in merriment. On occasion. If there were no corrupt governments to infiltrate. Or civil wars to avoid. Or foreign invaders to thwart. And if his socks weren’t wet.

He just didn’t fancy the obnoxious, repetitive music of the clubs Jack liked to haunt. And the endless string of pretty boys that would inevitably hit on Rose and ask her to dance. Every time. Even with him sitting  _ right next to her,  _ glaring at their smarmy grins with the force of a thousand suns. Rose never fell for their charms, but he dreaded the day when a suitable man piqued her interest.

It didn’t matter how many times Jack had insisted Rose was waiting for  _ him _ to make a move. He refused to believe it. And he was too much of a coward to ask, anyway. He may love her down to the very marrow of his bones, but she was far too good for a damaged old sod like him.

The Doctor stopped short in the doorway to the galley. Rose had her entire upper body wedged in the fridge, bum waving in the air as she wobbled precariously on one foot. Both of her arms were frantically searching for some hidden treasure. Random cartons and containers had been swatted off the shelves. Most had popped open, leaking and weaving a trail in the grout between the tiles.

Biting back laughter, the Doctor shook his head and leaned against the jamb. “Rose? What are you doin’?”

_ Hiccup.  _ “Jam!” she merrily shouted and then hiccuped again. Clearly, Jack had bought her one drink too many.

“Jam?”

“I  _ need _ jam!” She rummaged some more, knocking a loaf of bread to the ground. “A ha!”  

With the precious item finally in her grasp, Rose straightened and spun around in a graceless pirouette. Her foot landed and squished the innocent whole wheat, but she didn’t notice. Hungrily eyeing the jar in her hand, she quickly twisted off the lid and flung it over her shoulder. Then she plunged her finger straight into the sticky contents and swirled around, gathering a giant glob of strawberry spread. With a satisfied hum, she popped the coated finger into her mouth as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

The Doctor arched a brow. “Care for a spoon?”

She beamed and shook her head. And then, in a move he would later swear was meant to kill him, Rose sucked. Her cheeks hollowed out on a moan. And she licked every little drop of jam from her skin. All while keeping her eyes locked on his.

Lecherous thoughts bombarded his brain and the Doctor forced himself to break her gaze before he attempted to act on one of them. He stared over her head, nearly swallowing his own tongue as she moaned in delight  _ again.  _ “How was your night with Jack?”

“S’ok.” She stepped closer. An enticing, Strawberry-and-Rose aroma invaded his nostrils. “He pumped me full of liq—” she hiccuped, “liq-” she hiccuped again. “Alcohol.”

He smiled as she dipped back into the jar. “I can see that.”

“He jus wans ta know my seeeecret.”

“Ah. And what secret would that be?”

With a nonchalant shrug, she snuck a jam-covered finger between her lips and said, “Dat I wuv oo.”

His hearts stopped, eyes snapping back to hers. “What?”

A sticky pop echoed off the walls as she sucked her skin clean. “Love you.”

“You—”

“M’tired,” she cut him off with a wide yawn. “Bed.”

Beyond dumbfounded, he froze, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Ignorant to the bomb she had dropped in the room, Rose set the jar on the floor, brushed past him through the doorway, and stumbled down the hall.

After several minutes alone, the Doctor finally blinked. And then he smiled.

~*~

The next morning, the Doctor whistled to himself under the control panel as he patched a bit of frayed wiring. Just as he was nearly done, a hesitant  _ tap-tapping _ of feet entered the console room. It was a soft cadence he would recognize anywhere. On any planet.

“Good mornin’, Rose,” he announced, hardly recognizing the cheerful tone of his voice.

The same Strawberry-and-Rose fragrance wafted over him as she stopped by his shoulders. “How’d you know it was me?”

“Time Lord, me.” He chuckled to himself at her huff of annoyance.

After several quiet moments, she softly mumbled, “Sorry ‘bout last night.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Well, because, you know, um,” she stuttered. “T-that thing I said, you know, um—”

“Oh, that you love me?” he filled in, grinning ear to ear.

“Oi! Don’t get cheeky!” she scolded, all fire and fury just like her mother. But her feet shuffled in embarrassment beside him. “Let’s just forget about it.”

“Was it true?”

“Well…” she paused and sighed in defeat. “Yes. It is.”

The confirmation was music to his ears. “Then why would I want to forget?”

“I was drunk, yeah? Bein’ silly. It’s not important, what I said.”

“Ah, but your argument fails to take into account one  _ very _ important detail.” With a final zap of the sonic, his work under the console was done.

“What detail?”

He swiftly stood and faced her. “That I love you, too.”

She blinked. “What?”

Feeling lighter and more hopeful than he’d felt in ages, the Doctor cupped Rose’s cheek and pressed his mouth to hers. For a few seconds, she froze. And then her arms looped around his neck and his hearts nearly soared out of his chest.

Too soon, Rose gently pulled away. “Guess I should say it properly, then.” She smiled softly. “I love you.”

He gazed at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Remind me to stock up on jam.”

She laughed and yanked him back by his jacket lapels. That familiar fire, the one that burned in his veins whenever she was near, roared to life as their lips met again, parting over and over in a dizzying dance he hardly believed was happening. But it  _ was.  _ Wonders of wonders, she  _ loved _ him.

They kissed for ages, unwilling to separate, until Jack swanned in and discovered them with a loud and boastful, “I TOLD YOU SO!”

 


End file.
